


Questione di like

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sinisa nota che Morata segue il profilo di Alessio e che gli piacciono alcune sue foto, ricordando quella volta che gli ha tirato l'acqua in faccia per scherzare, Sinisa ora vuole spiegazioni!





	

**Author's Note:**

> uesta fic l’ho scritta alcuni mesi fa, mi è venuta su dopo aver visto che Morata segue l’instagram di Alessio e che ha cliccato ‘mi piace’ in alcune sue foto. E così mi sono ricordata della famosa acqua che Morata gli ha tirato in una delle ultime partite Juve-Milan dello scorso campionato, fra l’altro se la memoria non mi inganna, era l’ultima di Sinisa come tecnico del Milan. Così ho scritto due fic: una è questa, ma sul tema Morata ne seguirà un’altra. Intanto buona lettura. Baci Akane

QUESTIONE DI LIKE

  


  
\- Cosa diavolo significa quello? - Il tono lo raggiunse prepotente e tuonante come sempre, ma quella volta aveva una strana inclinazione inquietante. Particolarmente inquietante, in effetti.   
\- ‘Quello’ cosa sarebbe? - chiese paziente Alessio sottolineando la parola ‘quello’ per citare la sua frase.   
\- Sai benissimo di cosa parlo! - Sostenuto era dire poco.   
\- Senti, non cominciare così! Io non leggo nel pensiero! E poi non ho fatto niente, per cui la mia coscienza è a posto. - Solo dopo pensò che anche se voleva poteva fare quello che voleva perché Sinisa non era il suo compagno, tanto più che lui era sposato ed aveva un fantomatico altro uomo che diceva di amare.   
“Che poi discutiamo sul suo concetto di amore! Credo che abbia preso troppe botte in testa, quello!”  
Il pensiero di Alessio fu veloce ma se lo tenne per sé.   
\- Alvaro Morata. - Lo disse con un inciso lugubre. Alessio alzò le sopracciglia in attesa del resto.   
\- Beh, so chi è. Cosa centra lui con me? - Chiese placido. Sinisa sospirò seccato.   
\- Lo sai. - Ed eccolo che ricominciava. Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.   
\- Smettila di fare così, se non comunichi in modo normale riattacco! - A volte, beh, spesso, era difficile avere a che fare con lui. Alessio era molto paziente, ma in certi casi voleva sparargli.   
\- Mi ricordo bene, eh? - Disse allora arrabbiato.   
\- Allora illuminami, forse ho l’Alzheimer! - Rispose ironico.   
\- È stata la mia ultima partita, credi che potrei non ricordare ogni istante? - Alessio con quel piccolo indizio riuscì a fare due più due e shoccato si rese conto che quella poteva essere una scenata di gelosia.   
\- Perché mi ha tirato l’acqua in faccia? E rompi solo ora? Cioè, sono passati mesi, eh? Io ti aspettavo ben prima! -   
\- Ah quindi lo ammetti! - Alessio chiuse gli occhi con la mano libera.   
\- Ma cosa ammetto?! -   
\- Che te la fai con lui per farmi ingelosire! - Sospirò pesantemente e drammatico.   
\- Non me lo faccio e non me lo sono mai fatto. - Risposta paziente, occhi chiusi, testa all’indietro.   
\- Eh certo e si mette a seguirti su Instagram per nulla. E a piacere le tue foto. Le tue. Insomma, è un ex Juventino, se piace le foto dei suoi ex compagni è normale, ma segue te, gli piacciono le tue foto! Tu sei milanista. Che ci azzeccate insieme? Avanti, guarda che se me lo dici non me la prendo! -   
\- Ah, perché questa scenata non è di uno che se l’è presa? - Chiese ironico ridendo. Sinisa sbuffò.   
\- No, mi conosci, questa è l’anticamera! - Alessio sapeva che era vero in effetti.   
\- Senti, se mi segue e se gli piacciono le mie foto non è colpa mia. Io non c’entro, non ho controllo su quelli a cui piaccio. -   
\- Ah, ma lo ammetti che gli piaci? - alzò ancora gli occhi al cielo esasperato, non capiva se gli stava piacendo la sua scenata o se lo voleva uccidere.   
\- Ammetto che mi ha chiesto il numero dopo quella partita. - silenzio.   
\- E tu? - Si alzò improvvisamente una strana tensione, molto strana. Alessio sapeva perché e con una smorfia pregò che questo non rovinasse tutto.   
\- Non avevo motivi per negarglielo e non sono tipo da chiedere perché vuole il mio numero. -   
\- Quindi gli hai dato il numero! - Alessio si chinò in avanti cambiando posizione e picchiò la testa contro il muro. Era solo nello spogliatoio perché era venuto fuori orario di sessione per fare palestra, aveva mantenuto i vecchi vizi. In quello, in corridoio, passò Vincenzo, l’attuale mister nonché grande amico di Sinisa. Si fermò nel vederlo disperato, si affacciò e con un’aria interrogativa gli chiese cosa avesse. Alessio lo vide e si ricompose e scosse il capo dicendo a labiale che era tutto ok.   
\- Allora? Guarda che se mi nascondi che hai trombato con lui me la paghi! Voglio la verità, se mi dici la verità non me la prendo, ma mi fa andare fuori di testa le cose fatte di nascosto! Io e te scopiamo e basta, abbiamo un qualcosa, ma non ci dobbiamo niente, solo sincerità! Non stiamo insieme! - Lo ripeté per spingerlo a dirgli tutto, ma essendoci ancora Vincenzo ed essendoci silenzio nello spogliatoio vuoto, la voce tuonante e l’accento inconfondibile di Sinisa si sentì forte chiara e Alessio fece una smorfia di allarme coprendosi gli occhi, carico di vergogna nell’intravedere l’espressione shoccata di Vincenzo che aveva appena capito tutto.   
\- Hai appena gridato tutto davanti al mister. - Comunicò per affrontare subito la questione.   
\- Vincenzo è lì? - Chiese Sinisa più calmo e stupito.   
\- Sì. E si è sentito molto bene il dettaglio del nostro rapporto. -   
\- Passamelo! - Disse perentorio.   
\- No. - Rispose altrettanto perentorio.   
\- Ho detto passamelo, cazzo! - Gracchiò seccato Sinisa. Alessio sbuffò e passò il telefono a Vincenzo ancora fermo shoccato alla notizia appresa.   
\- Vincenzo? - Salutò Sinisa.  
\- Ehi… non mi dovete spiegazioni… sai che in tanti anni di calcio ne ho viste di tutti i tipi, ed anche tu. Solo che non mi aspettavo voi due. Non prendertela con lui, non è colpa sua! - Vincenzo, che conosceva molto bene il suo ex compagno di squadra, lo calmò subito. E Sinisa annuì compiaciuto.   
\- Ti devo una cena. Ci sentiamo quando vengo lì. - E non specificò che veniva spesso per Alessio.   
\- Perfetto. Aspetto tue notizie. -   
Dopo di che riconsegnò il telefono ad Alessio con un sorriso compassionevole, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli fece coraggio.   
Sottovoce aggiunse:   
\- Tu devi essere masochista… - Alessio ridacchiò perché era uno dei lati che aveva tirato fuori Sinisa per ‘formargli il carattere’. Evidentemente era proprio così!  
Vincenzo poi se ne ansò e Alessio tornò ad uno scocciato Sinisa, prese respiro e con pazienza spiegò bene come erano le cose.   
\- Era il periodo del ‘se vogliamo stiamo insieme come ci va, senza impegni di sorta. Possiamo andare e fare quel che vogliamo con chi vogliamo.’ Ricordi? Tanto più che ogni volta eri lì a dirmi se ho parlato con Alessandro, mi inciti con lui… - Sinisa sembrava calmarsi ora che gli stava spiegando.   
\- Ricordo bene. Ti sto dicendo che non ti considero mio. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, solo che non voglio me lo nascondi perché mi irrita. - Non era ben chiaro il motivo. Ma Alessio non glielo chiese, fece un sorrisone compiaciuto e continuò.  
\- Alvaro è un bel ragazzo, è bisessuale, sai le voci girano e poi si capisce da come uno si approccia… -   
\- Vai avanti. - Tagliò corto.   
\- Mi ha chiesto il numero dopo che mi ha tirato l’acqua in faccia, quando era uscito dal campo. Ed io ero lì nel periodo del cavalcare l’onda perché finalmente riuscivo a fare quello che volevo e a gestire tranquillamente tutto… -   
\- Sì… - Continuò Sinisa volendo sentire il resto.   
\- E così ho capito che voleva provarci con me. Non chiedi il numero ad un avversario di cui non ti frega nulla. -   
\- Appunto. -   
\- E gliel’ho dato. Perché ero curioso di vedere se si sarebbe fatto avanti, mi allettava l’idea… -   
\- Ci sei andato? Ci vai tutt’ora? - Tagliò ancora corto Sinisa.   
Alessio si leccò le labbra pregustandosi cosa sarebbe venuto dopo quella conversazione.   
\- No, perché poco dopo sei stato sollevato dal tuo incarico ed io sono andato in crisi, improvvisamente volevo solo te, Alvaro l’ho dimenticato e quando mi ha scritto io non gli ho risposto. Poi abbiamo avuto una chiacchierata dove gli ho spiegato un po’ la mia situazione. -   
\- Ma siete in rapporti? - Si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Sì, siamo diventati amici, ma ho chiarito che sebbene inizialmente volessi andare con lui anche io, poi le cose sono cambiate. Anche con Alessandro, come ti ho detto mille volte… non è come prima… si è affievolito tutto, capisci? Per ora mi piace sentire te, scopare con te, vedere te… senza impegni né nulla… ma mi piace questa cosa che abbiamo. Questo rapporto. - Non ne parlavano spesso, anzi, mai. Però ogni tanto si decidevano.   
Sinisa rimase zitto per un po’ ma Alessio capì che si era calmato e sorrise malizioso.   
\- Per ora sto bene così, non sento il bisogno di nessuno. Anche ora che ho fatto nazionale con lui… non è scattato nulla. - Ripeté. Sinisa rimaneva ancora in silenzio così lui gli chiese: - E tu? -   
Sinisa si aggrottò sulla difensiva.   
\- Io cosa? -   
\- Tu… tu come sei nei miei confronti? -   
Sinisa rispose cercando di sminuire.   
\- Questa stupida telefonata non ti risponde? - Alessio sorrise divertito, voleva averlo davanti e vedere la sua faccia. Si morse il labbro immaginandolo.  
\- Stupida? Io l’ho trovata bellissima Molto romantica per i tuoi canoni! - Era vero, Sinisa andava interpretato ed ormai lui ci riusciva molto bene.   
Sinisa sorrise.   
\- Ok, va bene… non mi dispiace che non vai con altri. Però se vuoi farlo, non importa, fallo. Solo non nascondermelo. - Alessio voleva parlare ancora di ‘quella persona’ con cui stava da tempo ‘a modo suo’ e ‘amandosi sempre a modo loro’. Però decise che l’avrebbe fatto di persona, usando anche altri ‘mezzi’ per farlo parlare.   
\- Per il momento non ho voglia di altri, il tuo cazzo è sufficiente. - Dicendolo malizioso, ovviamente fece reagire quello di Sinisa il quale con un porcone tipico suo, disse subito:   
\- Ok, dopo la partita di stasera vengo da te. A Palermo lascio i ragazzi in aereo verso Torino, io prendo un altro e vengo a Milano. Sei solo a casa in questo periodo? -   
Alessio viveva solo in un appartamento di lusso, però spesso veniva la sua famiglia a trovarlo.  
\- Sì, solo e annoiato! - Disse con aria da finto innocente. Sinisa imprecò ancora. -  
\- Ti ravvivo ben io la giornata! - Con questo Alessio rise.  
\- Non vedo l’ora, ti aspetto! - E ovviamente anche Sinisa non vedeva l’ora.


End file.
